Leviathan Shield Generator
Leviathan Shield Generators are large power generating units made to power Leviathan Seed Shields. They are of Space Pirate origin and appear only during the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Their destruction is vital to Samus' progression. Description Seed Shield Generators are used to power the shield used to protect Leviathans that impact planets in the hope of corrupting them with Phazon. Two Generators are needed to power the Shield stabily, however the Shield is still able to operate with one Generator active. The Generators have a large antenna on the top of their structure which sends power to two transmitter receivers which then creates a blue field of energy around the Leviathan. These transmitters can receive signals from very long distances, allowing the Pirates to strategically plan the placing of the Generators. Seed Shield Generators are incredibly strong and durable, having been forged of Maldium. Thus they are immune to hand-held weaponry. However, Ship Missiles are capable of breaching their exterior and destroying them. The Generators are fuelled by the volatile Fuel Gel, and have large pumps to collect and process the substance. Fuel Gel is fed up through the tunnel which is inserted into a container of the substance and the Generator then collects and regulates the flow of gel. On Bryyo the Pirates situated the Generators above lakes of Fuel Gel so they could harvest it in vast quantities. On Bryyo Turret.]] On planet Bryyo the Leviathan Shield was powered by two Generators that were placed above two lakes of Fuel Gel. Samus Aran was assigned a mission to destroy the two Generators and bring the Leviathan Shield offline. Doing so was hindered by heavy Pirate Trooper activity in the area. The Pirates placed the Generators at Bryyo Fire and Bryyo Thorn Jungle, while the Leviathan itself lay south of Bryyo Cliffside. The Pirates were determined to keep the Shield active, and so installed two Anti-Aircraft Turrets at each side of Thorn Jungle's Generator to prevent aerial assaults. They were in the process of building another turret at Bryyo Fire, however its construction was halted and then annihilated by Samus Aran's efforts. She was able to successfully destroy the Generator at Bryyo Fire shortly afterwards. The second Generator was much more difficult to dismantle. Samus first had to destroy both Anti-Aircraft Turrets at Thorn Jungle. The Pirates had already built up a large military presence in the area along with a new base thanks to stolen technology from the Federation and former inhabitants of the planet. Samus faced many Pirate Troopers and Pirate drones and traps, but proved victorious in destroying both the Turrets and rendering the final Generator beyond repair. Samus was then able to travel to Bryyo's Seed without interference. On Elysia Elysia's Generators were never seen, and it is unknown how they were positioned. According to Aurora Unit 217, the generators were placed on the actual surface of Elysia, too far down for them to be attacked directly. Samus does not need to destroy Elysia's Shield Generators. Instead, Samus assembles a giant Theronian Bomb to drop on the Shield, which destroys the Shield itself. Scans ;Prior to destroying :"Leviathan Shield Generator. Armor plating made of Maldium. Armor integrity at maximum." ;Post destroying :"Shield generator destroyed. Power production: null. Chance of repair: zero." Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Elysia Category:Generators